The Sad Cat
by SakuMulti
Summary: A group of broke sweepers are looking for bounties but instead find a girl that has a special power. Will she be able to free Train from his sadness or will she make it worse. Train and Sakura. I own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sad Cat**

**A Black Cat and Naruto Cross-Over**

Summary: A group of broke sweepers are looking for bounties but instead find a girl that has a special power. Will she be able to free Train from his sadness or will she make it worse. Train and Sakura.

It was a normal day for the small group of sweepers whose names are Train Heartnet, Sven, and Eve. They were walking through a town looking for a bounty when they hear grunts. They went towards the grunts and for a group of people gathered around a girl, about a year younger than train, kicking her. Train ran over to them and asked what they were doing. They merely brushed him off and then continued to kick the girl. Sven came over and scared off all of the girls with a creepy grin.

When they went over to the girl to see if she was okay they noticed a very strange feature of her. She had _Pink_ hair and emerald green eyes. They then stared at her as she tried to get up, and when she had gotten to her feet her knees buckled, making her fall. But before she hit the ground she noticed that the boy with brown hair had caught her. She looked up and blushed with how close they were and he did the same. A light-bulb flashed over Trains head as he asked her a question that she was always asked. "Is that your normal hair color?" "-sigh- Yes this is my normal hair color."

Once they got through with that the sweepers introduced themselves. "I'm Train." Said the boy that had caught her. "I'm Sven." The man with green hair, an eye-patch, and a white tuxedo said. "I'm Eve." The girl with two long pig-tails and a black dress said. "Well I'm Sakura, and it's nice to meet you all. I am also in your debt." Sakura said. "What do you mean?" Sven asked. "Well you saved me from those girls." Sakura replied. So after a while they decided that she could repay them by coming with them.

They told Sakura that she would be helping them collect bounties, but before she could help they needed to know what she could do. "Well then Sakura, what strengths do you have?" asked Sven. "Well I can show you, but we may want to go to the forest." Sakura replied. "Well then, it looks like we're going to the woods." Train said. They then started to walk towards the forest.

Once they got far enough into the forest and reached a creek, Sakura led the group to the edge of the creek. She then jumped down into the creek and watched the fish. She then spotted a large fish and in a flash there was splashing and a fish in Sakura's hand. The other three looked on in awe. They all wondered the same thing, 'How in the world did she do that.' Sakura threw the fish back and proceeded farther down the creek signaling that the others should follow. They did and found Sakura standing in front of a large boulder. She then picked up the boulder that was over ten times her size. She then set the boulder down and hit it. With one punch the rock became rubble. Sakura looked over and asked, "Am I going to be able to help you now?" They all just nodded their heads in response.

"Well then-", Sven started but was interrupted by Train, "Sakura, you're one of us now." Train was smiling as he hugged Sakura. Sakura blushed at how close they were once again. Train noticed this as well and quickly let go. "Looks like two love birds, huh Eve?" Sven whispered to Eve as Sakura and Train turned so that Sakura couldn't see Train's blush and Train couldn't see Sakura's blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sad Cat**

**A Black Cat and Naruto Cross-Over**

Summary: A group of broke sweepers are looking for bounties but instead find a girl that has a special power. Will she be able to free Train from his sadness or will she make it worse. Train and Sakura.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The group walked back into the town. When they got to the middle of town a group of people pointed to Sakura and yelled, "There she is!" Sakura saw who it was and began to run. Soon Train, Sven, and Eve started running after her. As they were running Train asked, "Sakura, who are those people and why are they chasing you?" "They're my family." Sakura replied. Train was shocked to hear that it was Sakura's family that was chasing them.

After thirty minutes of running, the group finally lost Sakura's family. "Sakura, why were we running from your family?" Sven asked. "Yeah, I was wondering that too." Train said. "It's because I ran away." Sakura said, nut then continued. "I ran away because they promised me to someone I have never met and do not love." The rest of the group just watched Sakura as she explained it. Train then said, "How could they do that?" Then Sven said, "I agree. Why did they want you to merry that man?" "Well, my parents want to become rich. The man I was supposed to merry came from a wealthy family. They never cared about what I wanted or wanted to do." Sakura answered their questions.

Later that night everyone fell asleep except for Sakura. Sakura began walking away from their campsite. When she reached the fire she heard someone say, "Where do you think you're going?" She turned around and saw Train. She turned around again and said, "I'm going for a walk." "Well then, I guess I'll go with you." Train said. They both started walking around the forest when they heard a howl. A wolf howl. Hearing this, Sakura ran towards the wolf that had howled. Train followed close behind, wondering why they were going towards the wolf instead of away.

When Train had caught up with Sakura she didn't even seem to notice him. They soon entered a clearly where a pack of wolves were resting. They looked up at the two and Train got ready to grab him gun, but before he could a wolf tackled Sakura to the ground. Train was ready to shoot the wolf before he realized that Sakura was laughing and the wolf was licking her. Sakura then pushed the wolf off of her gently and then stood up. When she was up the other wolfs gathered around Sakura. "Sakura, are you ok?" Train asked as he tried to get over to Sakura. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." Sakura replied. "Would you mind explaining what's going on?" Train asked curiously. "Well, when I ran away I found this pack, or more they found me." Sakura started. "I felt safe around them so I approached the leader. I reached down to pet her and when my hand touched her fur she started to lean into my touch and I took that as a way to say that I was allowed to travel with the pack." Train stood there shocked as Sakura continued to tell him about his adventures with the pack. Suddenly there was a loud scream that sounded like Sven. Sakura calmed the wolves as Train went to investigate.

Sven had woken up in the middle of the night to find that Sakura and Train were gone. He freaked out and screamed. By the time that Train had made it to their camp Eve was up and was angry. She got up saw Train and tackled him to the ground. All of the sudden a dust cloud appeared around them and Train was trying to crawl his way out of the fight but got pulled back in by Eve. Sakura ended up convincing the pack to come with her to the camp. Let's just say that when she got there she saw a very pitiful sight. Eve with one leg stepping on Train, who had swirly eyes. Eve noticed Sakura and ran over to her and latched herself onto Sakura's sleeve.

"Sister, Train woke me up!" Eve said. 'Apparently eve thinks of Sakura as a sister.' Sven thought and then looked at the area around Sakura. "ARE THOSE WOLVES!" Sven then shouted, causing the wolves to growl. Sakura placed her hand on the leader's head to show her that everything was okay. The leader then barked a few times and then all of the wolves stopped growling and proceeded to walk closer to the center of their camp. "Yes, they are wolves. And please refrain from yelling around them." Sakura replied calmly. The rest of the night was filled with wolves playing with Sakura, Train, and Eve. Sven was to terrified to go near them. He then thought of something he didn't want to know. "Uh, Sakura? Where are the wolves going to go? They seem content of on staying near you." "They'll come with us off course." Sakura replied with a smile while Eve and Train said, "It will be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sad Cat**

**A Black Cat and Naruto Cross-Over**

Summary: A group of broke sweepers are looking for bounties but instead find a girl that has a special power. Will she be able to free Train from his sadness or will she make it worse. Train and Sakura.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The group was waking up when Sakura and the wolves heard something. They all soon heard what was coming. It was a large group of people. The group of people consisted of Sakura's family and Sakura's family-to-be. At seeing them Sakura started running with the wolves. Train got up and started running with her while Sven and Eve were left to hold off the group of people. "Eh, did they have to leave this to us." Sven asked no one in particular. "Let's just get this over with." Eve said in a bored tone. And with that they attacked, not noticing Sakura's fiancé get by them on a horse through the more wooded area.

Sakura kept running and running. 'I have to get away. I don't love him. I hate him.' Sakura thought as tears streamed down her face. Train was just barely keeping up with her when he heard a horse. When he turned his head, he saw a boy with a cloak on a brown horse. The horse soon passed Train and got close to Sakura. When the boy got next to Sakura he bent down and picked her up.

"Let me go! I won't marry you!" Sakura yelled while trying to get away from the cloaked boy. "What do you mean Sakura? We already agreed to this. We've been looking for you for a while now." The boy said. "Let her go!" Train yelled after he got caught up. "Hm." The boy's eyes widened when he saw Train. "Sakura, who is he? You haven't been cheating on me, have you?" the boy said, facing Sakura again. "Even if we were together, it wouldn't be cheating because we're not getting married! I hate you!" Sakura yelled as a response to his question. "Aw, but Sakura. Even though you hate me, I've grown to love you, and I won't let anyone else have you." The boy said.

At hearing this, Train found new hatred towards the boy. "Who do you think you are! Making someone marry you by force!" Train yelled. "I can do whatever I want. I have enough money to. That's how I was taught and that's how I like it." The boy said. "That still doesn't mean I'll marry you!" Sakura yelled while biting at the boys arm. "Ah, Sakura. I came prepared for your biting fetish." The boy responded. "Let her go!" Train said as he jumped onto the back of the horse. "Train!" Sakura yelled happily. "You are going against me. Well then, let's get rid of my competition." The boy said as he looked to Sakura's wolves. "Your wolves should do. Wolves, attack this boy!" The boy ordered to no avail. "They're not going to listen to you." Sakura said. "Why not?" The boy asked angrily. "You're not part of the pack. It's as simple as that." Train answered.

"Who are you anyways?" Train yelled while trying to get a better grip on the horse. "Me? Oh, I no one special. Oh, wait I am." Then he started laughing. "That doesn't answer my question!" Train yelled to the boy. "You never told him about me? Sakura that hurts. Well then, I guess I'll introduce myself." The boy said as his laughter finally stopped. "I'm Zaku."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sad Cat**

**A Black Cat and Naruto Cross-Over**

Summary: A group of broke sweepers are looking for bounties but instead find a girl that has a special power. Will she be able to free Train from his sadness or will she make it worse. Train and Sakura.

Just to make this clear, Train is 16 and Sakura is 15. Eve is 13. Sven is 30.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Well then, it's only common courtesy that I give you my name." Train said as he got a good grip on the horse. "I'm Train Heartnet, and I won't let you marry Sakura!" Train said as he grabbed the end of Zaku's cloak, which he had pulled down to show his face, effectively choking him and making his grip loosen from around Sakura. "Sakura, run now!" Train told Sakura as Zaku started to get the cloak off. "I can't leave you!" Sakura protested. "Fine, we'll get away at the same time!" Train told her. She only nodded. "Okay. One, two, three!" Train said as he and Sakura jumped off the horse. "Sakura!" Zaku screamed as he tried to catch her. She was already out of reach so he stopped his horse and turned around to see Train and Sakura running; hand in hand.

Sven and Eve had finally finished taking down Sakura's family and family-to-be when they saw Sakura and Train. "Sister!" Eve yelled as she ran to, the now panting, Sakura, Train, and wolves and tightly hugged Sakura. "Eve, you're okay, thank goodness." Sakura said between pants while hugging Eve back. "Well it seems that no one cares about us." Sven and Train said in unison. "That's not true." Sakura said as she grabbed Eve's hand and started to walk over to Train and Sven. "Sven, I thank you for getting rid of my family." Sakura said as she bowed to him. "And Train," she started as she walked over to him. "Thank you for saving me." Sakura said as she kissed his cheek. This, in turn, caused Train to blush and his entire face to become red while Eve and the wolves growled. "Come on you love birds, let's go before they wake up." Sven said while pointing to the pile of people that were known as Sakura's family and family-to-be. Sven's remark caused Train to blush more while Sakura just blushed. "Right, and don't call us love birds." Train said as he turned away to hide his blush. "Yeah, sister's too good for Train." Eve said as she gripped Sakura's dress tighter.

(Probably should've mentioned this a while ago; Sakura's outfit consists of a light pink dress with intricate designs with light brown ribbons and it ends at her ankles with short sleeves that go a little bit past her shoulders and the dress isn't puffy. Her shoes are black dress shoes and she has white, knee length socks. Gomen (sorry) for not mentioning this earlier.)

As they started to head to the town again, they had been chased into the woods, they were intercepted when puffs of smoke appeared from out of nowhere and the galloping of hooves could be heard. Train, Sakura, Eve, and Sven started coughing from the smoke. "Sakura, come here." Train said, between coughs, as he reached for Sakura. Sakura saw his hand, even though it was faint, and grabbed it and, as Train pulled her closer, she made sure Eve was still holding her hand. "Sakura, are you okay?" Train asked as he coughed. "Yeah, I just need to stay close to Eve and you." Sakura said as she too coughed. "Sister, I'm scared." Eve said as she got closer to Sakura, if that was even possible. "It's okay Eve, I'll be sure nothing happens to-" Sakura said between coughs before she was cut off. "You didn't think you could get rid of me so easily, did you my love?" A male voice said as the galloping got closer. "It's him." Train said as he let go of Sakura to cover his mouth for a very bad cough. It was only a moment, but it was enough time. "Sister, who's that man?" Eve said as she looked around.

Before Eve or Train knew what happened, Sakura was picked up. "I have you, my love." The male voice said as he pulled Sakura up, onto his horse and in front of him. "Let me go Zaku! I don't love you!" Sakura yelled as she squirmed around, trying to get away from Zaku. "I won't let you go now, my love. And you can't count on your wolves to save you this time." Zaku said as he laughed manically. "What did you do to my wolves?" Sakura demanded as she stopped squirming so Zaku could answer. "Well, this gas is a special gas that has been specially formulated to make canines fall asleep with the slightest sniff." Zaku said as he got out of the smoke, with Sakura, while leaving Train, Eve, and Sven behind. Yells of "Sakura!" and "Sister!" were heard behind Zaku and Sakura as they got farther and farther away from the woods that Sakura, Train, Eve, and Sven had been walking in. "Eve! Train! Sven! Please help-" Sakura said before she was knocked out after Zaku hit a pressure point on her neck. "We can't have them trailing us, now can we, my love?" Zaku said as he continued to ride any with Sakura, or as he likes to call her, his love.

While Zaku ran away with the unconscious Sakura, Train and Eve were reaching their limits; Sven had fainted a few minutes after the smoke appeared. "S-Saku-ra…" Train said as he tried to go after the pair but sadly, he passed out after uttering her name. "Sis-ter… I will find you." Eve said as she walked out of the smoke, saw the horse, and launched a tracking chip onto the horse before she too passed out.

When Sakura woke up, she was in a new room, on a bed in the shape of a heart with scarlet red sheets, blankets, and fluffy pillows with purple feathers for the trimming. (Cheesy, I know! Don't hate me!) She had the red blanket over her as she woke up. She was still slightly dazed from the smoke that she didn't notice the smirking form by her. "You're awake, my love. It took you long enough." Zaku said as he leaned forward to try and kiss Sakura but she wasn't that dazed. When she saw his movements, she pushed him off the bed. "My love, your hand must have slipped. Hm?" Zaku said, completely and utterly in denial, before he realized something was missing from Sakura's hand. "What?" Sakura asked as she pulled her hands back. "You're not wearing your ring." He stated as he got back on the bed with something in his hand. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she started to back away but, since she was still out of it, she was weaker and slower and easily fell back onto the bed.

Zaku then grabbed her wrist and stuck a ring on her finger. "You lost your ring." Zaku whispered as he got up. "The wedding's in a week, we'll soon be together forever and always, my love." Zaku smirked and walked out of the room. Sakura just sat on the bed and began crying. She whispered, through her crying, "Train, please save me." And she wept and wept and wept.

XwX

Sorry for the long wait and for the shortness, and the terrible-ness, I've just had nearly 20 other ideas and I've been writing them so I wouldn't forget. Once again, gomen. I'll work as fast as I can for all of them so I can update.

Was it a good way to end the chapter?

What would be worse to face off against? A ninja, a vampire, a ninja vampire, a zombie, or a zombie ninja? Please tell me and tell me why. No reason whatsoever.

What would be better to face off against? A ninja, a vampire, a ninja vampire, a zombie, or a zombie ninja? Please tell me and tell me why. No reason whatsoever.

If you had to face off against a ninja, a vampire, a ninja vampire, a zombie, or a zombie ninja, what would you pick?

More stuff for the questions, huh. *looks down*


End file.
